


Thoroughly (Fucked)

by hobishiro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First time writing, I Tried, M/M, NinjaTen, One Night Stands, bear with me, i dont know what im doing honestly, im sorry kids, there’s ten too if you squint, too many swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobishiro/pseuds/hobishiro
Summary: Taeyong knows he probably shouldn’t do this, but with the way those hazel eyes were staring lustfully at him, how can he resist?





	Thoroughly (Fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what i’m doing. Im trying my best so apologies for this vomit. Wanted a one night stand au so bad i wrote this but be warned, i suck at this

In all honesty, Taeyong doesn’t do this often. In fact he never does this kind of stuff. Nope.

He’s a good man that believes in jesus christ (maybe) and he likes to think that he’s a decent person (at least). And he has his first day of work the next day, at 8.00 am if he might add so he doesn’t really agree on the prospect of doing this.

But here he is, on a sunday night, in a shitty bathroom of a low class club, on his knees .. well ... sucking a dick.

It’s not a surprise really. He’s been in the club for a good 30 minutes just sitting in a table with his friends when he spotted him. Him being a gorgeous man with broad shoulders and a handsome face just standing against the wall, talking with who Taeyong presumes to be his friends.

And boy can’t Taeyong take his eyes off him.

“I’m guessing you got an eye on that guy?” Yuta intterupted his thoughts (that were dangerously going somewhere unwanted)

“Huh?” 

“That guy in the blue striped blouse? You’ve been staring at him for a few minutes now” Yuta addressed.

“I wasn’t staring at him” Taeyong inquired defensively

“Sure you weren’t” Johnny chimed in.

“I wasn’t! He just looked handsome that’s all” 

“Then why don’t you go there and tell him that? Mr ‘I wasn’t looking at him’. Who knows? He might feel the same way about you” Doyoung piped up.

“Hell no. What am I supposed to do? Go up there and say ‘hi, i think you’re really handsome and fuckable?’ he’ll think i’m a fucking creep” Taeyong refused and stared down at his drink.

It was silent for a while and Taeyong was about to make a snappy remark on his friends suddenly didn’t have a comeback for that when Doyoung suddenly piped up.

“You know what? I have a better plan” 

Taeyong looked up to see that Doyoung was sporting a mischievous grin and was currently standing up.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong looked at him incredulously.

Before he could comprehend, he was suddenly taken out his seat with Doyoung grabbing his hands and they are currently walking through the dance floor to over where Mr. Handsome is.

“Doyoung, what the fuck do you think you’re doing right now?” Taeyong almost screamed because 1) the club was loud and 2) he’s starting to sweat nervously and his heart is hammering inside his ribcage right now.

Taeyong didn’t get an answer and the next thing he know he was literally pushed up to Mr. Handsome and almost lost his balance and could have fallen if it wasn’t for the hands that were currently holding him up.

“Woah there, you alright?” 

All Taeyong could do was just stare at the guy because fuck, was that what he sounded like? That sounded a lot like an angel singing? 

Before he could reply, Doyoung decided to speak up.

“Hi there, my friend thinks you’re really hot and he thinks you’re really fuckable. So there you go. I’m out bye” 

And just like that, Doyoung disappeared, leaving Taeyong with a situation he did not know how to explain. 

It felt like hours went by of Taeyong just staring at Mr. Handsome’s chest with unblinking eyes because what the hell, did doyoung just dug his grave? 

Taeyong was ready to apologise and explain when Mr. Handsome spoke first.

“You think i’m fuckable?” 

Taeyong looked up to see Mr. Handsome was sporting a smirk (a very handsome smirk if Taeyong might add) 

“I .. uh ... well you see, instead of fuckable, i would say you’re really um ... you know ... fuckworthy” 

And at that moment, Taeyong kind of regretted being Taeyong. He wants to shrink in a hole and never come out because what the fuck. That was a shitty explanation and he is a grown ass man damn it. He could have done better than that.

He was about to explain himself (again) when Mr. Handsome chuckled (he fucking chuckled) and said :

“You’re not so bad yourself, pretty boy” 

Taeyong swore by now his heart was probably doing all sorts of jumps inside and he can’t help the sweat that was currently trickling down his back.

“I ... uh ... what” 

“Cute too” Mr. Handsome chuckled.

At that statement, Taeyong blushed furiously and finally straighten up and brushed his clothes.

“Thanks, I - I guess. I’m really sorry about my friend there. He was being overdramatic”

“So you don’t think i’m fuckable?” 

“Huh? No! No! I mean yes you’re fuckable, but like it was rude for my friend to just shove me against you like that” Taeyong refuted.

“I don’t mind though. It’s not everyday you get a pretty boy telling you that you’re fuckable” he smirked again and Taeyong swore he was turning even redder.

Taeyong didn’t know what to reply to that but thankfully Mr. Handsome spoke again.

“Hey, but since you’re here, you wanna dance?” Mr. Handsome asked, already shedding his jacket and passing it unto his friends, who were currently, looking very amused at the situation that was unraveling in front of them.

“I .. uh .. I don’t dance” Taeyong lied because he had taken a dance program back in college, so obviously dancing was his passion.

But he didn’t know if his heart could take being so close to him.

“I can help you” Mr. Handsome smirked.

“I don’t even know you. I don’t even know your name” Taeyong refuted

At that, Mr. Handsome was staring at him, obviously amused before replying.

“Jaehyun. Call me Jaehyun. Now can we finally dance pretty boy?” 

Ah, now Taeyong can put a name to that face.

“Taeyong, my name is Taeyong” he squeaked, feeling arms wrapping around his waist.

“A pretty name for a pretty boy” was the last thing he heard before he was whisked away to the dance floor.

 

******************************************

 

 

Taeyong’s honestly not surpised at his current situation, on his knees on a shitty bathroom with Jaehyun leaning against the bathroom stall, hands threaded in Taeyong’s hair and Taeyong greedily (and noisily) taking Jaehyun’s cock like a pro.

They have been dancing and grinding for almost an hour. Taeyong suddenly had a boost of confidence when he could feel Jaehyun’s certain part of the body suddenly coming to life. 

He had grinded his ass down then, earning a small groan from Jaehyun.

“Fuck you’re a tease” Jaehyun whispered breathily at his ears then proceeded to nip at it.

Taeyong did that, tease and winded him up until Jaehyun couldn’t take it no more and dragged Taeyong to the nearest bathroom and chose the last stall, shoving him and Taeyong inside.

“You’re doing so well pretty boy. So fucking well” Jaehyun moaned

Taeyong hummed at that, obviously liking the praise.

He started bobbing his head faster, hollowing his cheeks so he could take more of Jaehyun because fucking hell, Jaehyun was even impressive at the size department.

A handsome face, a gorgeous body, a smooth voice and the size of his dick is no joke too? He’s too perfect, Taeyong thinks.

“Ah fuck, yeah baby just like that” 

He could feel Jaehyun tightening his hold on his hair and at he thinks that Jaehyun was about to come. So he bobbed his head and took Jaehyun in until it touch the back of his throat.

“Baby, keep doing that yeah? Fuck you’re doing so good I think i’m gonna cum soon” Jaehyun voicing out Taeyong’s thoughts

Taeyong speeded up at that and used one his hands to stroke at the base of Jaehyun’s cock which he couldn’t fit to his mouth and moaned.

“Baby, fuck I think i’m coming. Fuck!” was the last warning he got before he could feel something warm spilling down his throat. Swallowed everything, tongue gliding around Jaehyun’s cock, cleaning him up.

Jaehyun just stared at him, breathless before heaving Taeyong up.

“Fuck you will be the death of me someday” Jaehyun gasped before crashing his lips unto Taeyong’s.

Their kiss turned messy, turning into a full blown makeout. 

With Jaehyun nipping at Taeyong’s lip, occasionally sticking his tongue out, probing Taeyong’s lips open, drawing little whines out of him.

He could feel Jaehyun’s hands all over and as it travels further down, hands suddenly grabbing Taeyong’s ass and eliciting a small whimper from Taeyong.

He was about to unbuckle Jaehyun’s belt, when he could hear the toilet’s door slammed open and  
Yuta’s frantic voice suddenly filled the toilet. 

“Taeyong, I know you’re here. We need to leave man. Johnny’s full out drunk and decided fighting a bunch of bikers is a good idea.” 

“Shit” Taeyong cursed and lightly shoved Jaehyun away to unlock the door.

“Oh hi. Uh hi i’m so sorry to disrupt your intimate .. time but I really need to -“ Yuta’s explanation got cut off when Taeyong grabbed his hand and dragged him out of there.

“I’m really sorry. I had a great time but I’m sorry. I owe you. I swear!” Taeyong hurriedly explained, only turning his head to glimpse at Jaehyun before running out of the door.

Jaehyun was taken aback, trying to sink in what just happened before he let out a small chuckle.

“Hopefully, until next time. Pretty boy.” He smirked before zipping himself up and already missing the feeling of Taeyong’s lip on his.

(Taeyong is thankful that Johnny was already passed out drunk so no fights actually occured but what he was not thankful for was dragging a 184 cm man and trying hard not to fall. 

He was also mentally cursing Johnny because he was really about to get it with Jaehyun but it was taken away from him.)

He sighed regretfully and only could wish to the heaven’s above that this will not be the last time that they meet.

 

*****************************************

 

Okay maybe he wished too hard to the heaven’s above because fuck, this isn’t what he wanted??? 

He woke up with a huge headache on the first day of his job, already 5 minutes late by the time he managed to dash through the entrance and took the stairs to the 5th floor because there was a lot of people waiting by the elevator (and he wasn’t risking a few more minutes if being late) 

By the time he got to his floor, he was already gasping for air and he could feel the sweat at the back of his neck.

And he thinks he is in so much trouble when he sees the whole office standing in their cubicle, looking at him because he just made a messy and loud entrance and he wants nothing more than to sink into the floor.

“What are you doing man? Come on. That’s the CEO and we’re already fucking late for the first day. He’s gonna fire us I know it” Ten hurriedly explained while dragging Taeyong along to their cubicles. 

Taeyong could hear Ten already apologising and he was about to do the same when he stopped in his step, apologies died down at the tip of his tongue.

And at that moment, Taeyong honestly don’t know whether to thank or curse at the angels above him.

Because currently standing in the spot in front of him, was Jaehyun himself, in all his handsome glory, dressed in a suit that made Taeyong salivate at the sight.

Taeyong could tell that Jaehyun was surprised too, given that his eyes went wide. But that only lasted a second before a smirk crept up his lips.

“Well well, what do we have here? Already late on your first day, Pretty boy?” 

That elicited a few whispers from the people around them and he could tell that Ten was confused too.

Taeyong was gonna reply, he was but currently he’s tongue tied and he’s swallowing all the swear word there is in the book.

“Cat got your tongue?” Jaehyun chuckled. He had the audacity to fucking chuckle and Taeyong didn’t know whether to strangle Jaehyun or himself at the moment.

“Let me introduce myself then. My name is Jung Jaehyun. CEO of the Jung Corporations. And it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get well .. acquainted” 

And at that moment, Taeyong really think he’s thoroughly fucked.

(And not in the way he wants)

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it till here, I wanna thank you for reading this unbeta-ed, not doubled check for typo kind of fic. I tried i really did but I usually am confident in angst and fluff. I honestly suck at smut and all that i cringed at myself while writing this im so sorry
> 
> In other news go follow my twitter @hobishiro just made it i tweet mostly about nct and twice but kpop in general.
> 
> Peace out yo


End file.
